


Promise me you'll stay

by TerribleWriterNayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleWriterNayeon/pseuds/TerribleWriterNayeon
Summary: Mina left Nayeon without a word one day before college began. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu find out way, then push them back together.OrA Minayeon one shot where two Mina and Nayeon learn how important communication is.(It isn't angst I promise... we'll there's a little bit! Also they make out in the end for I'll just rate this as Mature?)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	Promise me you'll stay

Sometimes Chaeyoung just found herself staring at her girlfriend's side profile. Her eyes getting lost in the sharp jawline, her defined nosed, her perfectly sculpted cheekbones. Chaeyoung thinks no matter how hard she tries, no matter how much inspiration fills her, she’ll never be able to paint anything quite as breathtaking as Tzuyu. She wonders sometimes how a girl who literally lives, breathes, and exudes elegance and beauty wound up with her. It wasn’t like Chaeyoung wasn’t good looking, far from it, It’s just that Tzuyu looked like she belonged in a royal family (which she kind of does) while Chaeyoung looks like a rebellious teenage daughter who got tattoos to spite her parents but wanted cute things so she got flowers and fishies on her as her ink.

Tzuyu looked like she walked out of a painting Michaelangelo took a lifetime to make, the title of the piece would be called,  _ the world's beauty captured in a woman. _

Chaeyoung sighed. _ ‘Enough fawning over my girlfriends, it’s getting creepy’ _ she thinks to herself. She takes a sip of her tea before going back and mindlessly sketching on her iPad. The rain crackling onto the living rooms floor to ceiling windows was the perfect white noise for a quiet late afternoon. The weather ruined their plans for a nice picnic in the park. So they retreated back to Chaeyoung’s shared penthouse suite with her sister, who she was more than glad would be away at work all day so she’d have privacy and peace with Tzuyu.

Try as she might, Chaeyoung couldn’t help but flick her eyes upwards again. This time Tzuyu was waiting, meeting hers with her own, Gucci also looked up and stared at Chaeyoung like she’d just been caught stealing his dog treats. 

No one says a word until Tzuyu’s natural smile forms in her lips.

“You’re staring again.”

Chaeyoung clears her throat, no use in lying about it. “I was.” 

“Still are…”

“Whatever.” Chaeyoung’s eyes snap away, staring at the window being battered by raindrops. “Sometimes I think my sister is rubbing off on you….” She sighs and goes back to doodling.

“Nayeon Unnie does treat me out a lot, and we have doggie dates! Kookeu,” at the word Gucci gets up and stands at attention. “Not now Gucci!” Tzuyu giggles, her dog replying with an annoyed arf then coiling back on her lap. 

“So like I was saying Nayeon Unnie is-“

“IM HOME FREELOADER!” Nayeon playfully shouts, her presence crashing through the peace and silence the couple have been enjoying. She sees Tzuyu sitting opposite of Chaeyoung. “FREELOADERS.” She corrects.

“Hey… you said it was fine to crash here for awhile Unnie!” 

“That was before I realized you’d raid my whole fridge and not stock anything back…”

“But you have so much good food!” Her sister protests.

“Yes! And I’d like to taste some of it!” Nayeon laughs, Chaeyoung whines and tosses a pillow at her sister who simply steps away from the cushion turned projectile. “When you’re done ruining  _ my _ living room, can you two love birds come and help me out with the groceries!”

“Sure Unnie!” Tzuyu all too happily chirps, Gucci hopping off her lap as she shifts to get up leaving an annoyed Chaeyoung to follow suit and stomp her way into their kitchen as well.

“Thank Tzuyu-yah!” Nayeon ruffles Tzuyu’s perfectly framed bangs. She didn’t seem to mind in the least bit, grinning from ear to ear at the gesture. She hears Chaeyoung’s annoyed huff next to her, turning to see her girlfriend angrily stuffing the last of the groceries away into the pantry with little regard to where it’s supposed to be placed.

“What about me? I helped too!”

“You’re just doing your part as a member of this household,” Nayeon quips at Chaeyoung, “Tzuyu is our guest.”

“Yah! Why are you so mean to me?! I’m you’re-“ Chaeyoung was ready to have a playfully argument with her sister but whatever she has ready to say she quickly forgets when Nayeon pulls her into a hug. Chaeyoung makes a happy yipping sound when her sister holds her tight.

“I’m just kidding Chaeyoung-ah. You know how much I love you! You’re my sister!” Nayeon coos, much like she does when she’s playing with (sometimes terrorizing) Kookeu. 

“Staying for dinner?” Nayeon says, once she’s done coddling her sister. Tzuyu gives her a simple head nod and smile. Pulling her girlfriend next to her. 

“Settled then.” Nayeon shoos them out of the kitchen to give herself and the couple some privacy. “I’ll call you two when dinner is done. No funny business in my house!”

“We’re literally 25!” Chaeyoung whines, her back already turned to Nayeon, heading to the upstairs part of her sisters larger than life apartment.

“MY HOUSE MY RULES!” Nayeon shouts over the kitchen. She can hear Tzuyu giggling and Chaeyoung making a snarky comment about how Nayeon acts more like a mom these days. 

“Damn kids these days….” Nayeon mutters to herself with a fond smile on her face. She ties her hair into a ponytail then gets to work on preparing dinner. 

* * *

“Dinners ready!” Nayeon shouts across her large penthouse more than once, hoping she wouldn’t have to go upstairs to go and collect her guests. 

“I SAID-“ Nayeon readies herself to yell then sighs in defeat while pulling out her phone and starts typing. 

_ Dinners ready. Come eat.  _

Upstairs, Chaeyoung's phone dings. 

“Oh dinner’s ready let’s go!” Chaeyoung gets up from laying down on her bed with Tzuyu, taking her girlfriend's hand and leading them back down to the dining room. 

* * *

Nayeon prepared kimchi fried rice with fried chicken wings she marinated herself the night before. Chaeyoung and Tzuyus mouths were watering at the sight. When they finally got to eat they both realized the food tasted even better than it looked. 

“Unnie!” Chaeyoung squealed, freely swinging her legs back and forth as she ate another spoonful of Nayeon’s fried rice. “This is so good! When did you become such a great cook?” 

Tzuyu mentally face palms before shoving her girlfriend ever so slightly who in turn chokes, just a bit, on the chicken she was biting into. 

“What?” Chaeyoung asks with a mouthful of fried chicken and bits all over her lips. 

Nayeon looks cross, albeit playfully at her sister. “Tzuyu is trying to reach you some manners…” she sighs.

“It’s a work in progress..” Tzuyu says, looking apologetically at Nayeon who was busy scrolling through her emails from work as she takes another bite of chicken. 

“Hey! I have manners…” Chaeyoung’s voice trails off as she realizes she was once again talking with a mouthful of food as she tried to defend herself from what she believes to be an unjust attack. 

“Right.” Nayeon chuckles, eyeing her sister before setting her phone down and turning her attention to Tzuyu. “So?”

“So.” Tzuyu matches Nayeon’s steely gaze. 

“How’s your sister?” Nayeon says through gritted teeth. Wanting to add an insulting adjective before the sister but chooses not to.

Tzuyu knew all too well that Nayeon, Chaeyoung’s sister, absolutely hated Mina, her sister, for reasons unknown to her. But she did know that Nayeon’s hatred was met and reflected with the same vigor by her own sister. 

“Oh you know” Tzuyu says playfully smiling when she looks back down at her food, “same old Mina Unnie, annoying, doting, extremely rich. So in short? just like you.” 

Nayeon snorts at the reply. She didn’t miss the grin Tzuyu tried to hide from her. “Please don’t compare me to that-“

“UNNIE!” Chaeyoung shouts, rice flying out of her mouth on the table while Tzuyu looks up at stares daggers at Nayeon. The mood in the room turns sour and the conversation teeters on the edge of an argument if not an outright fight between Nayeon and Tzuyu. 

“That…” Nayeon sighs “annoying sister of yours.”

Tzuyu looks away, satisfied by her girlfriend's sister's answer.

“Why don’t you two just kiss and make up already?” Chaeyoung asks, the tension thankfully dying down enough that she can once again shovel more rice into her mouth. “Didn’t you guys used to be friends?”

“Yeah! What happened? I used to see you hang out with Mina Unnie a lot before college?” Tzuyu questions, her fork down and chin resting on her hand as she eyed her unnie up and down. 

Memories rush back to Nayeon. Thoughts about all the moments she spent with Mina. All the times she got Mina to cut class with her, all the promises they had made together. She recalls all the long nights spent with Mina talking about their dreams. Each woman had accomplished a lot yet to Nayeon it wasn’t enough, because the one person she wished was by her side through each one, the one she wanted to accomplish things together with, decided to ditch her. Mina left Nayeon to walk on her journey alone. The very thought sears deep into Nayeon’s soul, grasping at every painful emotion and bringing them to bare. 

Tzuyu notices the shift in Nayeon’s behavior. The smile she always wore was gone. Instead her normally bright eyes turned cloudy as she was deep in thought. It was just for a second, a very real and raw second. Then it passed, if Tzuyu had blinked she would have missed it, and the same playful smile was on Nayeon’s face once again but it never does quite reach her eyes.

“We had plans…. for college…” Nayeon looks away from the two girls eagerly waiting for the story. “She didn’t end up going to the same one…. I guess I misunderstood.” she sighs and shakes her head, a last ditch attempt at removing herself from the claws of memories that are now gripping her heart. Nayeon looks up. “I have to work early tomorrow Chae. Can you two clean up?” 

Chaeyoung’s bewildered look was met with Nayeon’s serious, no more questions, I’m done talking look. One she usually reserves for whoever was unlucky enough to be on the other end of an argument with her. So she gives her Unnie a small nod. “Of course Unnie. Thank you for dinner!” 

“Don’t stay up too late!” Nayeon playfully warns, already upstairs and headed to her own room. 

* * *

“What was that?” Tzuyu whispers shouts at Chaeyoung over the running water.

”I’m not too sure but unnie is kinda scary when she’s serious….” Chaeyoung reflects while rinsing off another dish and handing it to her girlfriend. 

“Something happened between Mina Unnie and Nayeon Unnie…. they used to be close, I thought they were dating…” Tzuyu trails off, ignoring the dish Chaeyoung was trying to hand her until a sharp elbow hit her arm. “Did you know?” She asks while taking the dish.

“Nope. I was away in New York for private art school. I didn’t see much of unnie when she was in high school.” Chaeyoung says all the regret she feels coming reflecting in her voice. “But from what I know now,” she tries to recall the exact words she overheard. “Jihyo Unnie is always telling Nayeon to patch things up with someone. I hear them over the phone a lot! She also says that she’s tired of having to be the go between and having to schedule two friend nights every week because Unnie won’t be in a room with someone else….”

“Mina…” Tzuyu quietly says. 

Huh? Where?” Chaeyoung shuts the water off and looks around the spacious place, searching for Mina.

“Not literally you-“ Tzuyu’s heart swells with joy as she watches Chaeyoung genuinely look for her sister. “You’re so silly.” She takes Chaeyoung’s hand in her own and leads them back to her girlfriend's bedroom. 

“We should set up your sister and my sister…” Tzuyu says once the door is shut and she thinks it’s safe to reveal her master plan to Chaeyoung.

“Set up like…. prank?” Chaeyoung asks, her fingers on her chin as if she was in deep thought. “Okay. I’ll ask Jeongyeon Unnie…” she pulls her phone out, already forming a text, “but if they get mad I’m throwing you under the bus, I’m the loveable one…. plus I enjoy living here rent free.”

“Not an actual prank! Chae…” Tzuyu giggled to herself as just how silly Chaeyoung can be.

“You said set up! I thought you meant like…. A prank!” Chaeyoung quickly huffs and defends herself, crossing her arms then looking away only to look back at her girlfriend when she feels an arm wrap around her waist. “So what did you mean then?” She asks softer, looking at Tzuyu as if she was her world.

“Date. Like set them up on a date!” Tzuyu smirks proud of her idea.

“Oh…” Chaeyoung takes a moment to register before she lets out an even louder “OH!” Her mouth hanging slightly open. “Wait...that might not be a good idea!” Chaeyoung panics.

“What why?” 

“Jihyo Unnie always complains that Nayeon refuses to be tied down ever since… well, you know… Mina Unnie…” Chaeyoung explains, when Tzuyu raises her brow she quickly finishes. “Not that I’m saying it’s her fault but… ever since then unnie hasn’t been in a relationship and almost exclusively go on dates for sex, not feelings.”

“So…? I think we should at least figure out what’s there between the two. I remember seeing them happy all the time. Mina Unnie never smiles like when she’s with Nayeon Unnie anymore…. I think it’s worth a shot…” Tzuyu says her smile wide as she starts texting her sister, very obviously happy with herself at the moment.

Chaeyoung showed less enthusiasm while sending a message to Jihyo and Jeongyeon Unnie asking for their opinion. “I have a feeling this is either gonna end with them together or us being yelled at by our sisters in their business voices….” 

“I’m not afraid of Mina Unnie!” Tzuyu does her best to sound confident but Chaeyoung knows when she’s putting up a front. Her girlfriend rolls her eyes and ignores Tzuyu’s whines. 

“What are we getting ourselves into….” Chaeyoung mutters. Her finger hovers over the send button for only a second before she shuts her eyes and pushes down.

* * *

Chaeyoung thinks Jeongyeon set her up when she picked the restaurant to meet her at. The table they reserved was one that used bar stools as chairs, when Chaeyoung saw them she knew her Unnie was playing a prank on her. However Chaeyoung was happy to take advantage of the free meal she would be getting, once again utilizing the broke artist excuse to have her unnies treat her. So while waiting she ordered the most expensive cocktail that held little to no alcohol, served in a glass too tall with a tacky umbrella to top it off. Chaeyoung happily sipped on it while waiting, her legs swinging back and forth slightly as the sugar rush hit her.

“It’s noon Chae….” Jihyo says from behind her. 

Chaeyoung immediately swings her head around, her dimples showing when she smiles at her two favorite unnies. “Jihyo! Jeongyeon!” She jumps down from the chair and practically tackles them into a hug.

“Hey kid!” Jeongyeon tussles her hair. 

Jihyo does the same and pinches her cheeks. “Did you grow an inch?” She playfully asks, wrapping an arm over Chaeyoung’s shoulder, the trio walking back to the table. She stops and turns to her girlfriend when she realizes just what table they are heading towards.

“Jeongyeon, why did you ask for this table? You hate sitting here.” Jihyo’s brows furrowed, wondering why her girlfriend decided to reserve a table that she has stated many times,  _ ‘is the worst seat in the whole damn place.’ _

“Oh just to mess with Chae over here!” Jeongyeon laughs at her own antics. “Look!” She pulls out a phone and starts scrolling over the pictures she just took. “Chaengiee looks so adorable sitting like this!” 

“Yah…..! Unnie your so mean! Why?!” Chaeyoung whines, stomping her feet like a child. 

“Sorry Chae but you know I can’t pass up a chance to tease you!” Jeongyeon laughs for a second before immediately shutting up upon seeing Jihyo’s glare. “Kidding…” she lets out weakly, hoping it would be enough to stop the earful she feels like she was about to receive. 

Thankfully Jihyo walks right past her. She grabs the cocktail glass and hands it to Chaeyoung before glaring at her girlfriend one last time for good measure. “C’mon let’s go.” 

Chaeyoung turns and mockingly sticks her tongue out at her tall unnie before quickly falling into stride with Jihyo who was already negotiating a new table in the packed restaurant for the trio. The manager tried to reason that they would need to wait at least 20 minutes. Jihyo wasn’t having it and soon enough they found themselves seated with menus, the manager himself bowing in apologies to her unnie.

“I can’t believe you would waste money like that…” Jihyo pinches the bridge of her nose. “Reservations here cost money…”

“Okay. Calm down. It was just a prank! I got these photos though! Look!” Jeongyeon starts showing her girlfriend the pictures she had taken of Chaeyoung looking silly in a chair that is way too tall. 

“Delete them.” Jihyo simply says, taking a sip of her wine. 

Jeongyeon tries to protest but she didn’t want to be in any more trouble than she was already in so she deletes the photos, putting her phone away in a huff once she’s done. “Killjoy…” Jeongyeon mutters under her breath. 

“What?” Jihyo asks, she genuinely didn’t hear but the way she cocks her head to the side to look at Jeongyeon with her eyes focused in on her makes her girlfriend think twice about repeating what she said.

Jeongyeon kisses her girlfriend on the lips, tasting the sweet remnants of the wine. “Nothing baby!” 

Chaeyoung giggled while looking fondly at the interaction between the couple. It reminded her a bit of herself and Tzuyu but while Jihyo was very clearly the responsible one in the relationship, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung shared that responsibility, while sometimes neither one wanted anything to do with it.

“So what’s up Chae? You wanted to talk to us about something?” Jihyo asks, setting down the glass of wine. 

Chaeyoung takes a breath, she wasn’t quite sure how to ask. “Well… yeah. But you can’t tell Nayeon Unnie I asked! Deal?”

“Deal!” Jihyo’s and Jeongyeon both say in unison. The smiles on their faces are genuine and it gives Chaeyoung the push she needs to ask.

“Well…” Chaeyoung begins then stops, biting her lower lip while she thought of exactly how to word what she wanted to ask. “What is Mina unnie to Nayeon?” 

Jihyo coughs and Jeongyeon nearly does a spit take. “You wanna handle this one…?” Jeongyeon selfishly offers the burden of explaining Mina and Nayeons backstory to Jihyo, who was less than enthusiastic about the prospect but nonetheless dug in, ready to give Chaeyoung an honest answer. 

“They used to… almost be a couple.” Jihyo laughs, thinking back to the rush of memories from high school. “They did everything together and were nearly inseparable.” 

Jeongyeon nods in agreement. “They even planned on going to the same college, their majors were similar. They basically had their life planned out as the two of them.” 

“Right. Nayeon was going to ask Mina to be her girlfriend on the first day they moved into college but-“ Jihyo looks away and coughs. She stopped midway and was unsure if it was her story to tell the rest of the way. 

“But?” Chaeyoung whines, “Unnie come on! You can’t leave me hanging!”

Jihyo looks at Jeongyeon, their eyes meeting as if they were communicating in a way only the other would understand. Jihyo gives her girlfriend a head nod so she speaks up. “So…. Mina didn’t go to the same college she and Nayeon decided on. She went somewhere else and cut all contact with Nayeon… almost cut us out too…”

“Why?” Chaeyoung asks, her eyebrows arched, body leaned forward as if the story was literally having her on the edge of her seat. 

“That…. Isn’t our story to tell…” Jihyo says, her voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but her tone said it all, this conversation is done. 

“Not…-” Chaeyoung speaks up loudly, both hands ready to slam her frustrations down on the table but both her unnies focus their gaze on her and she immediately wilts under them “-fair…” 

“Sorry Chaeng… we’d tell you but unfortunately..” Jihyo takes a long sigh, one that feels like it has been years in the making and it exhales every single nuanced detail about the story Chaeyoung wanted to know, if a sigh could be deciphered she’s sure that she’d get every last detail. “The story is long, convoluted, steeped in immaturity that only Nayeon possesses and a silent way of carrying your emotions that only Mina can.”

Jeongyeon snorts at her girlfriend's poetic way of wording their two friends' situation. Her response was less wordy and more to the point. “In short, they’re both dumbasses in love.” 

“That’s-” Jihyo shakes her head at Jeongyeon’s true but rather crass choice of words. “That’s exactly it actually… when you boil it down to the bare, and I am talking  _ very  _ bare basics. They are just two idiots in love..” she turns her attention fully on Chaeyoung. “Now our turn to interrogate you.”

Chaeyoung lets out a quiet whine when she sees just how piercingly sharp Jihyo’s eyes are on her. Shudders at the thought of being on the receiving end of it when Jihyo was actually angry. “Well… Tzuyu and I… kinda have a plan…”

“And that plan is?” Jeongyeon asks with her mouth full, a warm piece of bread being loudly chewed down. 

Jihyo looks for a second at Jeongyeon who was still speaking with her mouth full, chuckles fondly at the sight of her girlfriend before looking back at Chaeyoung, her eyes looking just as sharp but with an unreadable glint to them. 

Jihyo was trying to put the pieces together, she loved knowing information prior to it being revealed so as Chaeyoung perplexed on how to explain what she and Tzuyu had in mind, Jihyo was already trying to figure out the answer. She felt close to it. One more shred of information, one more detail and she could decipher what exactly they had in mind. Her tongue slightly stuck out as she thought harder on it. 

Jihyo was so close she practically knew the answer, it was at the tip of her tongue. This feeling fueled her to think harder. Like a dog hot on the heels of its ball.

Jeongyeon notices her girlfriend's looks so decides to break the awkward silence and carry on the conversation. “So what exactly is the plan?”

“Well I was thinking,” Chaeyoung shakes her head and smirks,”I mean Tzuyu and I we’re thinking that we should set up Nayeon and Mina, like on a blind date….” She says shyly, looking up at both the women across from her, hoping for their approval. 

Whatever Jihyo’s close deduction was, this was not it as she nearly drops her glass of wine and shouts in reprimand at the youngest in their friend group. Her mouth hags utterly agape, then closes, then reopens in an attempt to get words out that just never come. Her girlfriend finally gently puts a hand on her chin and lifts slightly upward, closing Jihyo’s mouth. 

“That is-” Jihyo says when she finally gets a hold of her emotions. She pauses for a moment to gather her thoughts so she doesn’t hurt Chaeyoung’s feelings. 

“A horrible idea!” Jihyo says, right in unison with Jeongyeon’s own reply. “A great Idea!”

They couple look at each other and practically stare daggers into each other's souls, communicating without words like earlier except this time Chaeyoung is sure they are arguing with each other through angry glares. 

“How is that an amazing idea? HOW?!” Jihyo raises her voice, dangerously close to a shout. “We should let them figure it out on their own, we can’t just push them together and hope for the best it could absolutely ruin the very, and I stress  _ VERY,  _ fragile friendship we all have. You remember when Mina almost ditches us all right?” Jihyo speaks so quickly, the worry and nerves are inflected in every word. Chaeyoung was used to seeing Jihyo with a calm and level head, speaking softly but with determination, not near frantically with uncertainty. 

“I do,” Jeongyeon replies, her tone was cool, the sound of her voice soothing her girlfriend. She reaches over and holds Jihyo’s hand. “Of course I remember. But I also know that Mina now has grown leaps and bounds from the Mina who,” Jeongyeon looks over at Chaeyoung before speaking again, a soft smile on her face, “who ran away from commitment, and Nayeon, while still the prideful, hard headed idiot we know and love, I think she’s grown enough that she’s willing to at least listen.”

Jeongyeon’s simple touch calms Jihyo down. Her panicked tone disappeared, the worry in her eyes that reflected the very deepest part of her heart was gone, back was the caring, soft brown orbs Jihyo always had when she was around people she loved. She takes a breath in relief, as if she was exhaling whatever bad thoughts she had left. “You’re right, I shouldn’t worry so much. They are adults… not like they act like it but regardless.” Jihyo looks up at Chaeyoung, smiling so bright Chaeyoung can feel it radiating warmth. “Good luck, you have our support kid!”

Chaeyoung groans but smiles back. “Unnie.. I’m like 25 now?! I’m not a kid anymore!” 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon both giggle at her comment, the latter reaching across and ruffling her hair once more. “Okay then, dinner is your treat right?”

“What?! No way! Not here! The appetizers alone cost like-” Chaeyoung skims the menu. Her jaw drops then she lets out a loud expletive that Jihyo reprimands her for before lowering her tone. “ _ Fucking $30 dollars for an appetizer?!” _

“Language! I was talking about your language, not your tone… god, you’re so similar to Nayeon…” Jihyo groans out in playful frustration, she could never be mad at either of the two sisters. 

“Then I guess you’ll just have to get used to us coddling you!’ Jeongyeon laughs, calling the waiter over to order.

“Fine, but I am ordering the most expensive bottle of wine they have!’ Chaeyoung says in a huff as both her unnies ignore her tantrum and put their order in while she snatches the wine menu and searches for one. She realizes she has no clue about wine and wishes Tzuyu was there to help her pick, she was always the one with refined taste while Chaeyoung preferred Soju and ramen.

“And for you?” The waiter asks, breaking her concentration as she tries to figure out what’s good. 

“I’ll uh…” Chaeyoung panics, her eyes rapidly scanning each unpronounceable wine name before giving up and deciding to be more blunt about it. “I’ll have the most expensive bottle of wine and the same thing Jihyo unnie is having!” She quickly hands the menu over and smirks at her unnies like she just won a game against them. 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon couldn’t care less about the money, happy to spend time with their close friend and someone they consider to be their own sister. “Whatever you want Chaengiee!” Jihyo coos, getting another whine out of Chaeyoung. 

* * *

“What?” Mina asks, not wanting to believe her ears when Tzuyu asks her a question. She looked up from her laptop but her gaze was focused on everywhere else but her sister.

Tzuyu was having none of it, she knew her sister was deflecting. “You heard me. I said what happened between you and Nayeon Unnie?” She says, eyes rolling when Mina tried to once again pretend like she was busy working on her laptop. 

The room was silent. The only sound was the constant and rapid typing on Mina’s laptop, the intensity and speed only increasing now that she had been confronted about something she’d rather not talk about. Tzuyu kept her eyes on her sister who’s eyebrows furrowed then sighed knowing. “Did she put you up to this?” Mina exhaustedly let’s out, feeling like this whole conversation has already drained her, yet it’s barely begun. 

“What?” Tzuyu looked incredulous at the reply she got. “Why would Nayeon put me up to this? I’m asking because you’ve been a frowning, pouty mess since you both stopped being,-” she paused in a desperate attempt to find the best words to describe them. “Friends?”

Mina sighed again. “Sorry… I just….” Now that she thinks about it, Mina realizes she hasn’t spoken to anyone about this for years, not since Jihyo confronted her all those years ago at her dorm rooms, without Nayeon, who she knew was desperately looking for her. Jihyo came to make sure she was alright. Ever since she swore her best friend into secrecy never to reveal anything to Nayeon, ever since then she hasn’t spoken a word about it to anyone, just kept her feelings buried deep down inside.

“Nayeon…. was my best friend.” Mina starts, her eyes shined so brightly as she begins to reminisce.

“I remember. She came here all the time!” Tzuyu enthusiastically agreed. 

“She did. We’d spend every moment together. We made plans for the future together. Our dreams always had one another in them, everything we wanted to accomplish, we talked about doing it together…” the more Mina went on the sadder her voice got, all the happy memories rushing back to her, nostalgia filling her, before a bittersweet smile found its way into her face. “I love her.”

“Unnie…” Tzuyu scoots closer, comforting her sister, moving the laptop away and holding her close, both women sitting on the spacious couch. “What happened?” She whispers, holding her sister tightly, trying to ease the unbearable amounts of emotion she was probably feeling.

“I- I’m a coward.” Mina let out so quietly between sighs, while her sister hugged her that it was barely audible. She pulls away from the warm embrace, feeling like she has done nothing to deserve it, not after hurting her best friend and ruining her happiness. All the emotions from all those years ago began to overwhelm her. “I shouldn’t have- I mean, I didn’t want to- but.” 

“Unnie.” Tzuyu tugs her back into a hug. “It’s okay. We all made mistakes.” She says rubbing small circles around Mina’s back. “But you know Nayeon Unnie. She’d be more than happy to talk to you again.”

“She hates me.” Mina simply states, not wanting to lend hope to something she long since dismissed as impossible, yet still she couldn’t help but feel her heart make a tiny jump at the slightest hint. 

“Then you don’t know Nayeon Unnie at all. She’s accomplished a lot, has nice things-“

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” Mina chuckles dryly. 

“Let me finish!” Tzuyu frowns, playfully scolding her older sister. 

“Sorry.” Mina lets out a muffled response, sadly giggling in the process.

“As I was saying, Nayeon has accomplished a lot, but Chaeyoung tells me, and I’ve seen for myself, that she always feels like she’s missing something. It isn’t hard to tell, Nayeon Unnie wears her heart on her sleeve. Beneath the prideful boasting and loud, infectious laughter is someone who still searches for that someone, I guess that’s you.” 

“You’re wrong. Nayeon and I, the last times we’ve interacted have all been arguments, immature and angry arguments about petty shit. I wanted to apologize but… I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I was on the edge but didn’t wanna take the final step.” Mina’s somber tone echoes through the room. “Then when Nayeon started lashing out towards me… I felt it was better to just argue back, to act like I hated her. It would be easier on us both…..” 

“Unnie…. are you deaf?” Tzuyu groans, her body sinking further into the couch, on the edge of running into a wall rather than continuing this conversation. “I said Nayeon Unnie is prideful and you if all people should know how hard headed it is. If you’re willing to give up after one round of arguments with Nayeon then….”

“What do you want me to do?” Mina pulls away from Tzuyu. Looking expectantly at her sister. 

Tzuyu rolls her eyes. “For someone so dense you really are dumb….” 

“Yah!” Mina pouts, playfully smacking her sister's arm. Tzuyu ignores the attack and continues.

“Luckily for you, Chae and I have a plan.” 

“Oh god…” Mina groans, already willing to forgo ever having this conversation as she grabs her laptop, placing it back on her lap. 

“Oh okay. Well then I guess you can continue to mope and be sad!” Tzuyu snarkily lets out, making a dramatic exit off the couch, already on her feet before she hears Mina shuffle around and reach upwards just as she’s about to walk away. A satisfied smirk curls onto Tzuyu’s lips, Mina can’t see it but she knows it’s there. Her sister tugs her back down onto the couch, both girls falling down with a loud ‘oomph’ sound. 

“What’s your idea…..” Mina concedes, a sigh leaves her as she resigns to the fact her faith rests on a plan devised by Tzuyu and her girlfriend.

“Ask nicely first.” Tzuyu was just being smug now, the grin on her face said it all. 

“Please.” Mina says through gnashing teeth, part of her wanted to get up and pretend none of this ever happened but she knew this was probably her best chance, if ever, to get to mend things with Nayeon. She knew she would never have the courage to go at it alone, but with Tzuyu and Chaeyoung backing her up, maybe this was the last bit of push she needed. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Tzuyu turns her smile into an innocent looking one as she meets her sister’s eyes. “You’re going on a date with Nayeon next week.”

“WHAT?!.....” Mina takes multiple moments to take in the information, endless scenarios pop in her head over how exactly the date would go over, none of them are particularly good. “Does she know?” She asks, looking Tzuyu squarely in the eyes, she knew the answer but she asked anyway, needing to reaffirm her fears.

Tzuyu's smirk is back. It’s chaotic, teasing, funny, and kind of supportive all at once. “Now where would the fun be if she did?” 

_ Mina was screwed.  _

* * *

“I’m sorry you did what now?” Nayeon stops near the front door of her penthouse and nearly drops everything she was holding on the floor upon hearing the horrifying news. She narrows her eyes and begins menacingly walking towards her sister, to go boxes of food in hand. “You set me up.”

Chaeyoung hums in reply, unfazed by her unnies faux show of anger, instead grabbing plates and forks and setting them on the table. 

“On a date.” Nayeon continues, setting the food down on the island counter top where they would probably end up eating anyways. 

“Yup.” Chaeyoung dryly replies, already tired of the back and forth volley but knows it’s something that needs to happen in order to get into the crucial details of the conversation. So she replied absentmindedly, grabbing two bottles of Soju and chilled glasses out of the fridge, weaving past her Unnie who was standing in the middle of the spacious kitchen. 

Nayeon’s face morphed from shock, to betrayal, then finally to annoyance. She couldn’t believe the words her sister had said to her on such a fine evening, essentially ruining it for her. “Did mom put you up to this?”

“Nope.” Chaeyoung quickly replies, taking a seat on the counter top, beginning to unpack the bags of greasy Chinese food,  _ just the way the Im-Son sisters liked it. _ “Ahhh. I’ll never get tired of the smell of greasy fried rice!” She sets the container aside, pleasantly humming at the mouth watering scent. “Unnie let’s eat!” Chaeyoung calls out, pouring a glass of soju for Nayeon before pouring one for herself as well.

Nayeon slowly makes her way over and plops down on the chair. “Who is it?” She asks, downing the whole glass of alcohol and refilling it up to the brim again only to drain it all. 

“Now why would I go and spoil the surprise?” Chaeyoung giggles, enjoying the opportunity to tease her sister for once. 

“I could just say no, you realize that right?” Nayeon huffs shoving spoonfuls of greasy rice and spicy tofu into her mouth. Blatantly talking with her mouth full just like her best friend did. Chaeyoung could only laugh at how similar they are.

Chaeyoung again hums in agreement, pouring another glass for her unnie. “You could, but you won’t. Your single ass needs a date for a change, not a one night stand that you kick out in the morning before you think I’m awake, which by the way I’ve seen each and every single girl you’ve brought home leave our place since I’ve moved in.” She teases, grinning at Nayeon’s red cheeks. “You’re also extremely loud. No sense of courtesy for your guests….”

“Oh god… please stop talking.” Nayeon groans, burying her face into the palm of her hands to hide her embarrassment. 

“So. You’re going right? It's in a few days. We made you reservations at the italian place you like.” 

“We?” Nayeon’s face quizzical as she asks, her glasses askew, bags under her eyes noticeable, though if comforted she’d say even those are designer and cost more than people’s homes. “Who’s we?”

“Tzuyu and I! We think we found someone you’d like!” Chaeyoung pauses to push a plate forward to her unnie. “Eat and go rest. You’ve been working too hard lately and not taking care of yourself enough.” Her tone is demanding enough that Nayeon immediately starts chowing down. Satisfied with her unnie actually eating Chaeyoung continues. “If it makes you feel better Jihyo and Jeongyeon Unnie also approve of her… in a way.”

“Do they know her? I swear Chaeng, if it’s someone that is going to annoy me and this is a prank…” Nayeon again talks with her mouthful before downing another shot of soju. 

“Yeah, you could say Jihyo and Jeongyeon Unnie know her…” Chaeyoung says as little as possible, in case her tongue slips and she reveals everything. At the back of her head she wants to say  _ you kinda know her too  _ but Nayeon would easily put things together then. 

“Fine. I’ll go.” Nayeon finally decides as the two finish up dinner, two bottles of soju emptied. Chaeyoung did the few dishes they made dirty while Nayeon cleaned up the trash on the counter. The sisters working in unison, without words needing to be spoken. 

“Netflix?” Chaeyoung asks, she knew her sister was tired but would probably still be up working if she left her on her own. She’d rather spend time with her sister knowing she’d relax and not stress herself with more work. Even if Nayeon gets obnoxiously loud a during dramas. “Or we can watch a world of married couples?” 

“Only if you do the impression!” Nayeon teased, already halfway up the stairs. “It’s a yes by the way. Let me get changed.” Her voice echoes through the place.

Chaeyoung smiles at herself while texting the group chat they had made.

_ Operation Cornelia street. _

_ CY: Nayeon is in. Repeat Nayeon is in. The bunny will meet the penguin. _

_ TZ: Okay. So are we going to spy on them? _

_ JY: YES _

_ JH: NO _

_ CY: maybe we’ll table this discussion for later on? _

The group chat bombards with messages, it’s mostly Jihyo scolding the other two about giving Mina and Nayeon privacy, which is falling on deaf ears. Jeongyeon and Tzuyu text over the multiple lines of common sense Jihyo was sending them, planning the best way to go incognito.

Later that night, midway through the second episode, Nayeon had fallen asleep on the large couch. Her head rested on Chaeyoung’s shoulders. She shuts the tv off. When Chaeyoung turns to wake up her unnie she hears Nayeon mutter something in her sleep. Something that leaves her heart slightly fractured. 

_ “Why did you leave Mina?”  _ Nayeon mutters as she shifts on her sister's shoulders. 

Chaeyoung wonders for a split second if this date was a good idea. She sighs. Her mind has been made up. Nayeon at least deserves closures from it but she hoped her Unnie found much more than that when she talks to Mina again. 

“Unnie. Let’s go to bed now okay?” Chaeyoung gently shakes her sister awake who happily lets her loop an arm around her shoulder. The two walking up the stairs to her bedroom. 

“Thanks Chae.” Nayeon softly breathes out as Chaeyoung tucks her into bed. She doesn’t stay awake long enough to hear her sisters reply. Already falling back asleep. 

“Goodnight Unnie. I hope you find what you need when you meet Mina Unnie again.” Chaeyoung whispers just as she shuts the door. 

* * *

Mina nervously waited for her ‘ _ blind date’.  _ She had arrived half an hour earlier and spent the entire time trying to get a handle on her very much spiraling out of control emotions. 

_ Come on Mina, just calm down.  _ She gave herself pep talks after pep talk yet nothing would calm her rapidly beating heart. Mina felt the palpable tension in the air, she wondered why everyone at the restaurant was able to go about their evenings and enjoy their meals when such high stakes are on the line tonight, then she realized that no matter how immense the pressure of tonight was, it was so only for Mina. She felt as if her whole world was on the line, teetering on the edge of shattering or thriving.

Mina checks her phone over again, feeling a slight tremble in her hands. She scrolls through the multiple messages of support from her friends.

_ TZ: Don’t mess this up Unnie! I worked hard! I’m watching you!  _

_ JH: Please ignore Nayeon’s first round of shouts and insults. She wants to hear from you! …..she just needs to let out her frustrations first. _

_ JY: I hate going to two friends gatherings a week. Cut it down to one for me okay Minari? :] _

_ CY: other unnie! Please ignore Nayeon Unnie when she insults you and be patient! She’s hard headed! …… also look behind you! _

Immediately upon reading the last message Mina turns around and sees Chaeyoung and her sister Tzuyu seated at a table in the back corner of the room with a clear view of her own table closer to the center of the restaurant. She gives them the dirtiest look she can conjure up in her nervous state which is promptly ignored by her sister making what Mina assumes is a cheesy comment because Chaeyoung is swooning.

_ MN: I cannot believe you two are spying on me! _

_ JH: WHAT?! I told them to give you two privacy! GO HOME NOW. _

_ CY: Sorry Unnie…. I think I have a bad connection. I'm losing you. Try again later! Beep. _

_ TZ: lol.  _

_ JH: …..these are text messages….. _

_ CY: *message unable to be sent* _

_ TZ: *message also unable to be sent* _

_ MN: I hate you both. _

Mina cracks a smile at her friend's antics before drawing a deep breath and putting her phone away. Nayeon would be arriving soon and she didn’t want anything to even give the slightest impression that Nayeon didn’t have her ultimate, undivided attention. As Mina slips her phone into her purse and she straightens her leather jacket, her eyes flick up for just a second and she spots Nayeon. Her bright smile when she greets the host. If Mina’s heart was beating fast earlier, now it was out of control. She feels it pounding in her chest as if it was going to burst through.

_ Nayeon,  _ Mina utters out her name, the words themselves bring a rush of emotions back to her as it leaves her tongue.

Nayeon’s bright smile becomes more apparent the closer she got, Mina craned her head back to look at her sister and her girlfriend one last time, who gave her a thumbs up, both mouthing good luck. As Nayeon drew closer she cocked her head to the side to hide her face, not ready to reveal herself.

“Here you are Ms. Im.” The host bows out after guiding Nayeon to her reserved table. 

Nayeon notices the woman not looking up at her and realizes how awkward this might be for someone, even if they are lucky enough to be on a blind date with _the Im_ _Nayeon._

“Ah! You must be my date then?” Nayeon rubs the back of her neck. “This is really awkward and I’m really sorry Chaeyoung put you through-“

Mina turns her head and their eyes meet. She notices Nayeon’s smile drop immediately upon seeing her, the bright grin she sported, the bunny teeth peeking out, was all gone. Her eyes flashed from awkwardly excited to furious as she scans the room again. Maybe to make sure this wasn’t some elaborate prank being pulled by her sister.

“Oh hell no!” Nayeon shouts loud enough to stop any and all conversation in the restaurant. She didn’t care, what mattered was that her sister had duped her into going on a blind date with someone she absolutely had no intentions of seeing ever again, at least that’s what she told herself.

Mina immediately jumps out of her seat and tugs at Nayeon’s hand, her eyes pleasing with her to sit down. “Nayeon…..please.”

It takes all Nayeon’s will not to melt under Mina’s touch, not to fall for the same eyes, the same shy, gummy smile. It takes all her strength not to cave in upon hearing that voice, speaking so softly at her, it brings back so many lovely memories, yet she couldn’t get past the pain, not yet. Nayeon musters her strength to pull her arm away. 

“Chaeyoung.” Nayeon screams into the phone, only to hear the voicemail message play, she tries again, then one more time before giving up. “I’m going to-“ she doesn’t finish the empty threat. Nayeon scans the room and immediately zeroes in on the only table that had their menus up and not staring at the commotion that took center stage as their dinnertime entertainment for the night. 

“Yah!” Nayeon marches straight over, taking one, then another quick stride only to be stopped by Mina, once again grabbing her arm and pulling her back. The touch was soft but with just enough force this time that Nayeon knew she wouldn’t let go, not without her addressing Mina directly.

“Don’t… you’re making a scene…. please.” Mina pleads with Nayeon, her voice gets her former best friend to at least stop in her tracks.

Nayeon turns so quickly upon hearing the words that Mina thinks she might have gotten whiplash. “Oh so now you want to take other people's feelings into consideration.” Nayeon was quick to reply leaving Mina in a whirlwind of emotions. She marches forward but Mina pulls back.

“I put them up to it!” Mina blurts out in panic, she knew if Nayeon got ahold of Tzuyu and Chaeyoung that any chance of her being able to have a conversation with Nayeon would be gone. 

The words freeze Nayeon in place. She once again aims her fiery gaze right at Mina. “What did you say?”

“I put them up to-“

Nayeon doesn’t let her finish. “Of course you did. Because you’re never one for words right? It’s always easier to have other people be your messenger, or better yet just completely cut someone out of your life for no reason….”

Nayeon’s words cut Mina to her very soul, etched itself into her heart, searing themselves on her skin, it hurt but Mina felt like she deserved it. 

When Mina is finally able to talk again her words came out pained and heavy with years of regret. “Please. Five minutes. That’s all…. I’m begging you…. I’ll do anything- I’m so sorry I know that-“ Mina tried to hold back the tears that threatened to flood her eyes. “I screwed up… alot I just want to make things right or at the very least…. give you an explanation.”

Every nerve in Nayeon’s body stops. She felt like she was at a fork in the road. Left would lead her down blissful ignorance. She could, right at this moment walk away from Mina, never speak to her again, reinforce every wall she built up, but she would have to bear the pain of not knowing forever. 

The other path would take her down a road with Mina, a path in which Nayeon didn’t know where it would lead to. It would most likely begin with Mina’s explanation, then almost certainly Nayeon forgiving her but after that, the vast unknown with endless possibilities. Dreams Nayeon had long since shut the door on, heartbreak, love, adventure, and pain. The mere prospect of the unknown was almost enough to scare her into taking the safe road, but the idea of Mina being there, with her, even after she hurt her so badly, Nayeon thinks that walking the road together might just be worth it.

Maybe it’s pathetic but the decision was an easy one to make, Nayeon had made it in her dreams over and over again. On nights where she dared to think about a future where Mina came back to her life. 

“Five minutes.” Nayeon says quietly. 

Mina nods, wipes the tears from her eyes, turns and leads Nayeon out of the restaurant and into the main lobby.

“I-“ Mina begins but is cut off.

“Not here.” Nayeon says and leads Mina to an elevator, she punches a key code and it takes them up to the roof. 

“Five minutes.” Nayeon repeats as they walk out onto a rooftop garden at the top of the tall building. They were high enough to be able to see the sprawling city streets below while also seeing the Seoul skyline at night. The air was just cool enough and the skies were clear, the moon was bright with the stars shining over them.

“I’m sorry.” Mina immediately says. “I know it isn’t enough. But I'm so sorry for what I did….” She shifted in her spot, Nayeon’s eyes showed no decipherable emotion but she continued anyway. “I- found out that you were going to ask me to be your girlfriend when we began our freshman year of college. I know we had always acted like a couple, never dated anyone besides each other but the prospect of putting labels, it scared me. I was scared it would change us, that once we did that we would get- I don’t know… it’s stupid but I was scared.” 

“So you ruined us instead?” Nayeon’s cynical reply, coupled with her choice of words and pointedly raised eyebrow deflated Mina. 

_ Ruined.  _ She worried that meant there was no repairing what she did, that this was more about closure than a new beginning she had long since dreamed about.

“I was stupid…. and scared…” Mina mutters softly, she looks away from Nayeon, not wanting to put her tears on display.

“You know what’s stupid? Me. Because after you left, I spent a whole year waiting for you- no my whole college life waiting for you. Every text. Every call. Every fucking email I hoped was from you.” Nayeon furiously says, but her words had no bite to them, just hurt. “Then I saw you hanging out with our friends, reaching out to them, all of them besides me. Even talking to my sister more than you talked to me.” She chuckles dryly. 

“After awhile…. I just… I thought that it would be easier for you to hate me. To ignore each other. I hoped that maybe it would ease the pain….” Mina futilely tries to explain between sobs.

“Right. Didn’t work out so well, did it?” Sarcasm dripped out of every single word. “You know the worst part is…. even now, I want nothing more than to just forgive you. To be in your arms again. To be held by you. To fulfill all our dreams together, all our plans.”

Mina’s whole body freezes at the words. She trembles in surprise, looking up at Nayeon, standing there with the moon shining down in her. Her eyes glistened with unshed ears. It pained Mina that she was the cause of them. She took one step forward, then another. “Please…. let me. I- I’d do anything just to-“ she reaches up to cup Nayeon’s cheeks but she pulls away just as she was about to touch her.

Nayeon’s lips quivered, her tears threatening to break. “But I’m scared.” Nayeon says, backing away from Mina. “I- I’m so scared Mina. That… what you did, you would do again.” 

“I wouldn’t. I couldn’t. Please just. Give me a chance to prove to you.” 

“Words are cheap.” Nayeon wraps her arms around herself and wills her tears back. 

“Then…” Mina bites her lower lip, taking a few steps to close the gap between herself and Nayeon, this time Nayeon didn’t move away. “Let me show you. Everyday. That I’m no longer afraid. I want you, everyday. Together. Let me show you, please, if you give me a chance to earn your love again, I promise you.” Her voice was desperate as she pleaded, when Mina felt like she couldn’t find the proper words anymore, she hoped her eyes showed every thought she couldn’t formulate into words. 

Nayeon sighs deeply. When Mina tries to put her hands in her cheeks again, she flinches but Nayeon let’s her, she melts into the touch. Mina’s touch was still warm. “Please. Don’t…. please don’t hurt me again. Don’t leave again Mina.”

As the words left Nayeon’s mouth, Mina thought about nothing else but engulfing her in a hug. She held tightly, partly to make sure this was real, partly to reassure Nayeon that she wouldn’t be going anywhere ever again.

“I’m so so sorry. I won’t ever hurt you. I promise.” Mina whispers reassuringly, her heart beating at an unhealthy pace. When Nayeon hugs her back, she feels the weight of the world leave her. 

“Don’t tell me. Please. Just show me.” Nayeon’s voice was small, weak, this was Nayeon at her most vulnerable state, one she only showed to people she trusted. Nayeon hugged Mina back just as tight. Both wanting the reassurance that they would be there. Mina would, she had nothing else on her mind but her and Nayeon’s future together.

Nayeon pulls away first, feeling Mina slightly shiver from the cold. “Let’s go back inside.” She rubs Mina’s arms softly. “It’s cold.” 

“Okay.” Mina let Nayeon lead her back to the elevator.

“How did you know how to get up here anyways?” Mina absentmindedly asks while waiting for the elevator, looking up at Nayeon, still admiring her beauty in the pale moonlight. 

Nayeon chuckles. “I own this building.” 

* * *

Once they arrived back inside, the customers were all happily eating and enjoying their meals, forgetting about the commotion from fifteen minutes ago. Mina makes a beeline for the manager, she profusely apologizes for the incident, her apologies and bows started to make her lightheaded. “Please let me at least pay for everyone’s meal here.” Mina offers. 

“Miss there’s really no need.” The man refuses, before he could say anything else Nayeon joins them. 

“Ah. Miss Im, how have you been? I’m so sorry the host didn’t recognize you earlier, we would have given you and your girlfriend the vip room.” The manager bows in greeting to Nayeon. 

“Mr. Lee please! What did I say about bowing to me so much? It's awkward, and once again, please just call me Nayeon.”

“Of course Miss, I mean Nayeon. I take it you and your girlfriend have settled your dispute and are ready to have dinner.” He leads them to a table close to where Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were sitting to spy on them. 

Mina’s face was beet red and her excitement was at almost uncontainable levels upon herself being called Nayeon’s girlfriend and Nayeon doing nothing to correct it. 

“Thank you Mr. Lee, and please do me a favor?”

“Anything for you Miss Im?”

“Everyone’s meal tonight is free alright? And make sure they know how sorry I am for my…” Nayeon pauses for a minute then chuckles to herself, “for my dramatic entrance.”

“Of course. Enjoy your dinner.” The man bows and leaves the couple alone.

“Show off.” Mina teases, but is immediately blushing again when Nayeon reaches for Mina’s hand across the table and holds it. The world just made sense whenever Nayeon was with Mina, she wondered how she managed to live all those years without this feeling. 

At the table next to them Chaeyoung looks at Tzuyu in excitement. “Did we just get a free meal? Score!” 

“Don’t think I forgot about what you did Chaengiee.” Nayeon off handedly states while browsing the menu, hand still tangled with Mina’s. 

“Unnie! Come on!” Chaeyoung whines. 

Mina mouths a  _ Sorry  _ from across the table.

“You might wanna stay at Tzuyu’s place tonight.” Nayeon says, looking for a brief moment, back at Chaeyoung before turning her full attention back to Mina, ignoring the gagging noise her sister and her girlfriend made. 

Mina’s gaze meets Nayeon and they both feel a shift in their hearts, the two couldn’t wait to venture into the future with each other. 

* * *

After dinner was over, Mina headed to Nayeon’s penthouse together. She stopped at the front door. Nayeon turned before entering the code to her place. She nervously looks at Mina. “Do you- do you want to come in?” 

Mina arches her brow. “The bold Im Nayeon, nervous? Like we haven’t known each other forever?” She was happy that they could ease back into their friendship so easily.

“Well…” Nayeon chuckles, trying to clear the awkward air between them. “We did take a bit of a break for a few years.”

Mina immediately regrets her words. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her right then and there. “I-“

“Kidding! Sorry is it too soon?” Nayeon reaches out and holds Mina’s hand in her own.

“No. I remember now how you love to use humor to deflect tension.” Mina says, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Who says there’s any tension?” Nayeon asks, her eyebrows raised, eyeing Mina’s lips. 

“Oh.” Mina takes a step forward. “I think there’s some tension in the air.” She boldly states, closing the gap, pressing her body into Nayeon’s, pushing her back to the door. Every sensory function Mina had was enhanced at the moment, she felt Nayeon hot breath on her skin, her burning gaze on her lips, their pounding hearts beating in synchronized rhythm, she can smell Nayeon’s Chanel N5 grand extrait perfume fills her nose, the addicting hints of jasmine made Mina want to be closer to Nayeon. She looks up at her. “I’m going to kiss you now.” She lets out breathilly, not wanting to use too many words. 

Nayeon nods. It’s all the invitation Mina needed. She made the first move. She would always make it if that’s what she needed to do to prove to Nayeon she was there to stay. She closes whatever distance is left between them, their lips finally meeting.

Kissing Nayeon was everything Mina dreamt about and more. It was sweet but Nayeon’s lips burned with so much passion, so much want to make up for lost time. Mina feels Nayeon move her hands to the back of her neck and pull them closer together. Chasing each other’s warmth. Passion filling them both. Years of stupidly yearning for one another culminating in the kiss. It leaves both of them breathless. 

Mina pulls away, resting her forehead and Nayeon’s, panting for air, arms on each other’s shoulders. Nayeon mindlessly bites Mina’s lower lip. Still catching her breath. 

“I’m here to stay. I promise.” Mina wanted to reassure one last time, closing I’m for another kiss, this time soft and quick. 

“The night or for good?” Nayeon teases.

“For good, but.” Mina confidently states, she looks up at Nayeon and grins. “If you can remember the passcode after this, I’d love to stay the night.” Mina crashes her lips once again into Nayeon’s who had one hand behind her back, desperately trying to enter the code before Mina causes her mind to go blank. 

Nayeon found it hard to both match Mina’s burning passion in the kiss and enter her key code, it takes every bit of her not to focus on kissing Mina back quite yet. After fumbling around for a few seconds, the keypads beeps. “Got it.” Nayeon lets out between kisses, as Mina softly bites down on her neck. 

“Inside.” Mina moans. “Come here.” She whispers out, desperate to kiss Nayeon again, hungrily watching her. She flips them around Mina entering first into the penthouse tugging Nayeon inside with her and kicking the door shut.

“Does this mean you’re staying?” Nayeon lets out a breathy chuckle, the couple making a mad dash to the living room, undressing each other as quickly as possible.

“Tonight, tomorrow, the rest of our life. I’m staying. I promise.” Mina smiles genuinely, then smirks, pushing Nayeon onto the sofa to continue their kiss and to start making up for lost time.

END. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed, as usual please leave a comment/drop a kudos if you did. I am @/nayeonsolos on twitter :)
> 
> Happy birthday Mia!


End file.
